Nothing's ever just as it meets the eye
by waterlooroader2013
Summary: When Kacey and Nikki begin to develop a closer bond through Kacey's love of boxing, she soon realises that her feelings for Nikki aren't quite how she imagined them. Will she act on them? Will she tell Nikki? Or do actions speak louder than words...
1. Chapter 1

_Friday is always a good day, _I thought to myself as I pulled into Waterloo Road in my Mitsubishi Warrior, organising all my classes for the day in my head and remembering that I had training with Kacey after school. I slammed the door of my car, trying not to drop the mounds of folders and books gathered up in my hands.

"Alright miss" called Dynasty Barry from across the car park; she slowly began to walk over.

"Hey Dynasty, you okay?"

"Look, miss, thanks for what you're doing for our Kace, I've never seen her so happy about spending time with a teacher. I used to think you were the evil one, turns out your not bad."

"You're very welcome Dynasty, and thanks." I said, "Kacey puts in effort and I love her enthusiasm, that's more than I can ask for."

*bell rings*

"Alright miss I'll see you later. Look after our Kace will you, she's been a bit down recently."

*end of the school day*

I sat in my chair and slumped back with a cup of coffee before realising that I only had 15 minutes before training with Kacey. Rushing to my feet and gathering my things, I briskly walked down the hallway to ensure I was early enough to greet Kacey when she arrived. Nothing could of surprised me more than what I found when I walked into the changing rooms, I turned the corner to find a scared, shaking Kacey, curled up in a ball; and for once in my life, I didn't know what to do.

I felt a rush of protectiveness and I crouched down to Kacey's level before sitting down, ushering her to sit up and pulling her into a protective embrace.

"Hey, Kacey, calm down sweetie, what's up? You know you can talk to me?" I whispered, stroking her hair to help calm her down.

"Miss, you wouldn't understand, all my feelings, their so mixed up and I don't know what to do about it? I can't tell mum because she's still getting used to things, Barry is just insensitive, and Dyn, she does try so hard but she'll never be able to understand what I'm talking about."

"So, talk to me, you know that I'm gay and you know that I'm pretty good at understanding what people are feeling, even if I don't show it."

"Miss, you just wouldn't get it, you'd think I'm weird, and I don't know, you might think I'm really childish. I just can't." she said, wiping her tears from her cheeks, and looking up at me, longing for me to help her even though she didn't know how.

The truth is I didn't know how I was going to help either, the most I could do was try and get her to talk about it, and the PE changing rooms of Waterloo Road were not the place to do it. If I was going to help her properly, I needed to go for it and try my very hardest.

"Look, Kacey, forget training tonight, text your mum and say you're going round a mate's house for the evening, and we'll go back to mine, get a pizza, and chat. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, Stan" She giggled and smiled, she seemed a lot happier now.

Kacey soon hopped up, picked up her bags and strolled down the hallways and into the car park, unlocking the car for me and plonking herself down on the plush leather passenger seat.

The journey home was fairly quiet, with the odd joke from Kacey about 'knowing what they say about people who have big cars'. I took it all with a pinch of salt because for one I know she was joking and two I know she was incredibly nervous. As the night went on and we'd got out of the car, ordered pizza, and settled down to watch Bend it Like Beckham, a favourite of both mine and Kacey's, the conversation started to flow more easily and I felt like I was working my way up to find out what was really troubling Kacey.

"Miss, this is gonna sound crazy, but, do you mind if I give you a hug, only, I've kind of forgotten what it feels like to be hugged by someone that actually does care about me. Mum never does any more; I still think she thinks she might catch something."

"Course you can, come here snuggle up, I'm not a monster you know, I love a good cuddle too once in a while, and as you can tell I've got no fancy woman living here to give me a cuddle each night." We both laughed but a part of me was serious, I sometimes wish I had someone here each night that I could come back to; I've just never been good at finding girlfriends.

I shivered as Kacey moved closer to me, wrapping her arms round me and giving me a good squeeze. I replicated what she had done, wondering what she was thinking and questioning whether I was the reason for her messed up feelings. _No, no way. Nikki you cannot get into these situations with pupils._ I thought to myself. I was brought to my senses quickly as I felt Kacey's soft lips on mine, I couldn't help but get lost in the moment. It felt beautiful.

I replicated her movements, holding onto her waist and breathing deeply as she run her fingers through my hair. God what was I getting myself into.

The night progressed and so did our kiss, only pausing for occasional breath. Finally the kiss came to an end and without saying a word, we slowly drifted off to sleep on the sofa.

Is this a bad idea? I have a feeling that tomorrow I'm going to have to have a serious chat with Kacey.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sunlight seeped in through the windows, I slowly found myself waking up. Already I had started thinking about our kiss last night, and I knew it wouldn't be fair on Kacey to just drop her and run off, she needed me right now, and I was beginning to think I needed her...

I sat for a while, stroking her hair, not too hard as I didn't want to wake her, but after about half an hour she opened her eyes and looked very startled to find me still next to her.

"Miss..I..I..I'm sorry..I don't know what..."

"Kacey, calm down, we'll have a chat later. I know exactly what you're going to say, and just wait until you're more awake, make sure your mum knows that you won't be home for a while and I'll be in the kitchen. I'll make us a cuppa."

"Oh...okay, thanks miss."

"Hey, we're not at school now, you can call me Nikki you know?"

"Haha okay, thanks Nikki."

I wandered out into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil, wondering what I could possibly say to resolve last night's situation. It's not like I even stopped her kissing me either, I joined in, kissed back, made it so much worse. It's not even worse because I'll have to explain it, it's worse because I think I might have feelings for her too.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kacey walking into the kitchen, if I was going to talk to her about her feelings it was going to be now, I couldn't leave things as they are now, that would be the worst thing I could do.

"Look, Kace, about last night..."

"Miss, I told you that you wouldn't understand, and I'm sorry it's just, I've never felt like I was in love with someone before and especially not with a teacher, I wasn't planning on it; it just happened, and I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable but you didn't exactly seem too bothered last night, we kissed for a good 25 minutes."

"I know, and I know your feelings are mixed now and I know that you have feelings for me, but I have to admit this to myself because I think I have feelings for you. We just can't do it though, we can't do this, teachers are not allowed to get into these situations with pupils, and I could lose my job for this."

"I wouldn't tell anyone. You'd be fine, we'd be fine. See, it was nothing like I'd imagined, my first proper kiss, kissing a teacher, I hated thinking that if someone found out about it then you'd probably never be able to see me again. What's so wrong about it though? If two people have feelings for each other then why can't you just let them carry on."

"Kacey you know if I could do this I would, but I can't risk losing my career, my job, and seeing you each day to teach you and train."

"I get it miss, you just don't have anyone so you thought that you'd mess me around just so you can make out with someone, you clearly have no idea how it feels to be me, and I really like you. I thought you were different from all the other teachers."

I didn't know what to say to that, because it was nothing like that, my feelings for Kacey were there and I couldn't ignore them. I don't want to mess her around either, Kacey is a good person and she deserves love just like the rest of us. I had no idea how we could work anything out, but as my mum always says 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it'. So for now, I had to act on things.

I walked across the room slowly towards Kacey, placing my hand on her icy cold one, our lips hovering, screaming distance between us, and then I kissed her, with absolutely no regrets. I kissed her with every emotion I had in me, and I kissed her because I love her.

The kiss deepened and we began to walk into the living room, pausing for the occasional breath. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, holding onto my head whilst kissing my neck. And then I heard it...

"Nikki...are we going to...you know..."

I thought about it for a second, only acting in the moment, letting my feelings completely take over me and I forgot all about the troubles that may come with these events.

"Only if you want to" I said, "I only want you to do what you're comfortable with."

"I want to, I really do, but I've never done it before, you won't laugh at me will you?"

I kissed her deeply,

"Of course not" I whispered in her ear.

With Kacey still in my arms, I hurried upstairs, making sure I didn't drop her and trying to make sure that she was as calm as possible. I understood that this was new for her and I was scared too, but it was my job to lead the way.

I placed her on my king sized bed, slowly climbing on to the bed and straddling her. I moved down into another deep kiss whilst placing my hand on her face. Kacey reacted well to this, knowing that I was being cautious as not to startle her, so she moved my hand from her face down to her chest, signalling to me that this was what she wanted.

I sat her up and removed her vest, to which she did the same to me, only I had no bra on, so I removed hers slowly and looked at her reassuringly.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Kacey said to me as she moved in to kiss in-between my breasts. I felt a shiver down my spine as she looked up at me and asked me if it was okay for her to do that. I said of course it was okay, still not wanting to take things too fast for her sake. I was unprepared for what came next.

Kacey rolled over so she was straddling me, who was now lying on the bed, still worrying slightly about if she was okay. She moved down my body placing butterfly kisses on my neck, down my collar bones, and soon began to caress my breasts before beginning to suck on my nipples. It felt amazing.

"Nikki, what should I do now?" she said nervously, not knowing exactly what way to go about things, so I helped her out by taking over, making sure that her first time was well and truly worth it.

A good 45 minutes passed and I worked tirelessly to make Kacey feel good. It had worked as she reached orgasm, she was screaming my name, and I loved it. To finish off I inserted two fingers and felt her tense around me, my fingers did their work and she slowly calmed her breathing. We both fell back into my bed.

"I love you" she said, kissing me deeply.

"I love you too" I replied, feeling hopelessly lost, yet so in love. Everything seemed so perfect, I hope that things weren't too good to be true.


End file.
